


The Only One

by Corypuffs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is manipulative, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Gen, Manipulation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corypuffs/pseuds/Corypuffs
Summary: Dream really was the only one who cared
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 305





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> So the beach party, yeah? This is just a look into Dream and Tommy’s relationship and how Dream is attempting to control Tommy. 
> 
> Definitely angst so please be careful and this is about their rp personas not them as real life people :)

Tommy waited eagerly near the shoreline of Logsteadshire. His hands were bruised and he was exhausted from all the work he’d done to prepare for the party, and as he finished up with the tables and chairs he’d crafted by hand he had never felt as excited.

His heart thrummed inside him at the thought of having real company around. He couldn’t wait to see his friends again.

He couldn’t wait to see Tubbo.

  
He gazed at the sun staring down at him from the clouds and tried to use it to determine the time. Without any clocks or anything it was pretty difficult but he remembered how his father used to be able to tell time with just the sun. 

He never had been very good at interpreting time that way but it was better than nothing. And trying to figure it out helped him take his mind off of the exile, even if it was just for a short while.

He guessed it was around noon since the sun was almost halfway above the ocean; the waves danced in and out under the molten light lazily lapping at his feet as they pulled away from him.

It annoyed him how beautiful it was.

After a few minutes he saw a boat appear over the horizon, just a simple row boat, though the small speck peaking over the waves was all it took to fill him with joy.

That was until a masked face became clear; he strained his eyes to see into the small boat but it seemed that Dream was alone.

There was no sign of the one person he longed to see more than anything.

He felt all the joy drain from his body and his limbs grow heavier, “Fuck...”

The small boat slowly dragged itself to shore with the masked man in tow. He heard the sound of sand scratching against the wooden sides as the man docked but he couldn’t bear to look yet.

“Hey Tommy, sorry I’m late,” the man called out.

Tommy frowned bitterly out at the taunting waves. The sun was almost at the horizon now; it was far later than he had told Wilbur the party would be.

“Hey Tommy, pal,” Dream laughed obnoxiously, “Where’s everyone else?”

Tommy grimaced and threw a tired glare at Dream who innocently threw his hands up in front of him.

“Woah there, I don’t know why you’re mad at me. I’m the only one who actually cared enough to come,” Dream said with a grin, “No one else wanted to be here but me Tommy.”

Tommy stayed silent, pulling his legs closer to himself as he felt the cold tide tug at his feet.

“Come on Tommy,” Dream sighed, “I still care about you. Even if no one else wanted to come see you, I’m still your friend...so let’s have the party together alright?”

Tommy felt a hand brush against his shoulder in reassurance, but it broke something inside the weakened boy.

“Friends don’t force friends out of their homes,” Tommy snapped.

He heard a breathy laugh from the man behind him as the grip on his shoulder tightened.

“Well, then maybe you should tell that to Tubbo.”

Tommy’s whole body tensed up at the mention of Tubbo’s name. He felt a chill crawl threw his body starting from the hand gripping onto his shoulder all the way to his feet.

“I didn’t force you out Tubbo did. He always was annoyed by you; you heard what he said. You’re a liability; you’re selfish Tommy. Why would you want a friend like that?” Dream asked.

Tommy grimaced but didn’t give a response as he pushed himself up to face the taller man.

“Here Tommy, I have something to make you feel better. I brought a gift!” Dream grinned as he pulled out a heavy burlap sack from his side.

He dumped the contents onto the sand and a full set of armour spilled out in front of Tommy’s feet.

“This is for me?” Tommy asked incredulously.

Dream nodded happily and kicked the helmet over towards Tommy. 

“You won’t take it?” Tommy asked in confusion as he reached down to grab the iron helmet.

Dream shrugged, “No, it’s a party it’s supposed to be fun. And plus I only take your armour for your own safety you know.”

Tommy nodded slowly, “Yeah...thanks.”

Dream slapped Tommy’s shoulder with a grin, and pulled him over to the wooden table with a lopsided cake ceremoniously placed on top. 

“Come on let’s eat,” Dream beamed.

Tommy sat down next to Dream in silence and watched as the man happily talked about L’Mamberg and how successful they were as he ate into the cake. Similarly, each word about his old home gnawed and chewed at Tommy’s heart. 

The teen didn’t eat anything; one slice stared at him from his plate but Dream’s stories had ruined his appetite.

It wasn’t long before rain started to poor down on the island and Tommy watched with dismay as the rest of the cake was left spoiled and wet.

“Hey Tommy, come try this,” Dream laughed from the shoreline as he pulled out a long glimmering trident from off his back. He threw it to Tommy who ducked forward to catch it before it hit him.

The weapon felt strange in his hand.

“Why?” 

“We’re friends, friends share,” Dream said nonchalantly, “Plus it’s fun.”

Tommy just nodded.

He adjusted his grip on the glowing trident and with a deep breath he jumped up and let the enchantment boost him into the air. The wind and rain slicing across his face was hypnotizing as he went higher and higher and higher and higher. 

Then it was cold. For a second, time slowed down and every snowflake was it’s own bright star pulling him into space, where the astronaut would be. If he reached out he could grab one and it would shoot him away from there and he’d no longer have to be alone. 

He could leave this world. No more Dream, or Ghostbur, or Tubbo, or Logsteadshire, or L’Manberg. He could be free.

But then the moment broke and he felt gravity take hold of him as he started to fall.

Tommy yelped in panic and desperately tried to keep hold of the slippery metal rod but it slipped from his hands as he plummeted towards the sea. He landed with a thundering splash and threw his head back gasping and coughing out water from his lungs.

When his eyes cleared Dream was holding the trident again and wheezing with laughter.

“I tried to tell you you shouldn’t go so high, but I guess you didn’t hear me,” he laughed.

And for once Tommy laughed too. He laughed so hard it hurt and he hunched over back into the ocean. And when a wave took out his weak legs and his stomach cried out in anger over the wasted cake he laughed even more.

Dream really was the only one who cared about him.

How pathetic.

  
  



End file.
